Me and The Pied Piper
by Andimpink
Summary: Looking back, he seemed like an ordinary Piper. Dressed up in pied clothing and such, but he was so much more. His pipe could make the most magical music any person has ever heard and it also could do magical things.  Pied PiperXOc
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hamelin had been over ran with rats. Each nook and cranny you looked, there was bound to be a rodent hiding there. Many of the people were tired of their pantries being raided and having the filthy, ugly creatures around their houses and children. Who knew what nasty diseases the vermin carried and could very well pass onto the people of the town? Sick of the infestation, the people started to demand that the mayor get rid of the rats and that is when he showed up.

Looking back, he seemed like an ordinary Piper. Dressed up in pied clothing and such, but he was so much more. His pipe could make the most magical music any person has ever heard and it also could do magical things. The Pied Piper offered to get rid of the rats and the mayor offered a bag of gold, though I knew the mayor wouldn't give it to him. The mayor, my father, was a selfish, greedy, and conceited man who never kept his word with anyone; including his one and only daughter.

The Piper began to play his pipe, unleashing the power of his music on the rats. I watched from my window as he played, swaying back and forth with the melody. Rats began to pour into the square from everywhere. The houses, shops, cracks in the street, barrels, etc. You name it and rats were coming from there. Then he led them away, out of the town, and over the hill in the distance. All of the people rejoiced for the infestation sensation that was cursing this little nation had come to an end. That night, a great celebration was held in the town, but as usual, I was kept inside the manor.

How I longed for a change of scenery, a bit of adventure and action, something that would knock me off my feet completely and make me say 'I wish this could last forever!'. This old town was boring, bland, uneventful, prosaic, and most plain. The books I read told me of great adventures on the high sea or through a jungle of mysterious plants and animals. Some of them had sword fights on high cliffs and near death rescues of a princess in a tower. That was the life I wanted. It was the dream I had dreamed about for so long yet never had come true. Being the mayor's daughter, I could have anything I wanted, except for freedom to do what I wanted to do.

That very next day, the Piper returned saying he had gotten rid of the rats for good. Never again would they bother the town. My father gave him a bravo then turned to walk away. When Mr. Piper asked about the payment, my papa sniggered and said "All you did was pipe. That is not what I was expecting. So here is the payment for your large amount of effort." A single gold coin was placed into the palm of the Piper.

Furious, the Piper demanded that the mayor keep his word, but alas, the payment was never given and the Piper, filled with an anger and need for revenge like no other, called out to my father as he was walking away "You will pay for this. I will return and seek revenge on you for fooling me. Nobody cheats the Pied Piper and gets away with it. Mark my words, Mayor Reynolds, you. Will. Pay. Dearly." With those words, he walked away, out of the town, and over the hill in the distance.

There was no way my father would believe so much as a word of hate spoken to him. I hated my father. It was simple as that. He was never a man of his word nor a kind or caring person. All he cared about was himself and his money. My mother was lucky she died giving birth to me because if she could see how bad her husband was acting, she would be rolling in her grave. In fact, I bet she was. At night, I would cry myself to sleep wishing that I had died in her place, maybe then my father wouldn't have turned out so cruel. It was a hopeless thought, but sometimes it gave me something to wish for.

Weeks passed and the Piper still hadn't showed up. One day, my father started laughing about how he was a coward who couldn't keep his word. This made me angry. So angry that I didn't care if my father yelled, beat, or do both at the same time for shouting at him. I stood up from my seat and walked up to my papa, shoving a finger into his chest. "You want to know who a coward is? A man who can't keep his word? Hmm? Let me see here... YOU!" I had shouted into his face full of grey facial hair. "How many people have you cheated out? How many times have you tossed money around to get out of trouble, father? You've even promised me a dolly when I was little, but did I get it? Did I!?" I seethed. Before he could put in another word, I ran from the house, leaving my father who was staring angrily at me, but I didn't care. Not for one single moment did I care.

I reached the town square and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Tears poured down my face and I sobbed. The people, knowing who I was, ignored me as I sat there crying my heart out. Out of the blue, a hand was placed on my lap. Looking out of my hands that I held my head in, I came face to face with a little girl holding a doll. She proceeded to wipe the tears from my face and patted my leg comfortingly. "It's okay. You don't need to cry." A smile crossed my face instantly. "I'm Agitha, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Grace." I said. Suddenly, the voices of the town's people picked up at something. Looking around for the source of their uproar, I finally found it. Standing at the gates was the Pied Piper in all his pied glory. In his hand he held his pipe. Looking to Agitha, she took my hand. "Thank you."

"I have kept my word and have returned for revenge." he said to the people. Putting his pipe up to play, he began to play that same melody. I didn't understand at the time. There were no more rats. Then it tugged on my sleeve, except it wasn't realization what he was doing. I was being pulled slowly toward the Piper as if my body was controlled by the music. In fact, I looked around to see all the children coming this way. He was taking the children as revenge and I was one of them.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: I would like to thank sjamerlinfan for reviewing because I love it when my readers do. It gives me something to look forward to. And here is the official first chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

"These children shouldn't have to grow up with bad examples, learning ways that are not right, so I am saving them from the evil of this town." I now stood right beside the Piper. Up close, he looked much younger. He couldn't even be a day over twenty five. I was on the brink of adulthood at 17. When at last all the children were gathered around, he blew the tune on his pipe again, then motioned for us to follow and we did.

Happily we skipped away from Hamelin, the only home we had known, in time with the melody of the Piper. Agitha held my hand and we skipped right behind him. Never had I felt so careless and free in my life. It was as if the grey clouds hanging over my dreadfully distasteful life had blown away to ruin someone else's. As we moved farther away from Hamelin, the shouts and cries of the adults grew fainter and fainter, until they eventually were gone completely.

Now that we were some distance away, the pace slowed down and everybody was walking. The world out here was wonderfully amazing. Trees swayed back and forth in the spring breeze and lazy clouds drifted across the blue sky. Animals skittered along inside the bushes next to the dirt road. I felt Agitha tug on my hand and I looked down at her. "Where do you think we are going?" she asked, but I had no clue. Up ahead was a fork in the road.

I once more looked at the piper. He had stopped playing his pipe so I assumed that the spell cast by the instrument would last for a while or at least until he decided to end it. His long blonde hair bounced and shined in the afternoom sunlight. Gathering up the courage I had in me, I spoke to him. "Mr. Piper, where are we going?" He turned and looked at me with his blue eyes for just a second before facing forwards again. I guess he didn't feel like talking. Once more I took to wondering in the thriving world around me.

"We are headed to a house in the forest. You all will be living there until you can move out on your own." My head snapped to face him. He had just spoken to me. Directly to me. Then his words hit me.

"But I am a woman. Women can't just live by themselves." I said. After all, this was a man's world we lived in.

"Or until you get married. Maybe to one of the boys you know from Hamelin." he replied. We now veered off to the left fork and entered the forest. Trees above began blocking out light and making the forest seem more sinister. I didn't see how a good hundred kids would live by themselves out hete. We wouldn't live very long unless the Pipers stayed with us, but I doubted that was likely.

Finally, we had stopped walking and my feet could now rest. All of us were tired from our long walk, but the time for rest was presented. Now this house was unlike any other I had seen. It looked like a shoe. This so called 'house' was big enough for a giant to wear. Waiting outside on the porch in a rocking chair, sat a little old lady. Her grey and white hair was pulled back neatly. In her hazel eyes was all the happiness of the world; they seemed to light up as she saw the children waiting on the road. With a warm, welcoming smile, she waved us over. We are now going to live witb little old lady who lives in a shoe. I wonder if she'll know what to do.


End file.
